


AsaNoya week 2020

by KatMissMatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asanoya Week 2020, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMissMatch/pseuds/KatMissMatch
Summary: My attempt to get back to writing by particapating in AsaNoya week 2020.Forgive me if they're bad! I just Love me some AsaNoya, and wanted to contribute in some way.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. 5 Times Noya Thought about Kissing Asahi and the 1 time it Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: affection/kiss 
> 
> No lie, I was throwing this out sleep deprived and exhausted... But I'm determined to make SOMETHING for all 7 seven prompts. 
> 
> Plus I've never tried 5+1 before... So I hope y'all like it.

The first time Noya decided he was going to make a move on Asahi he had it all planned out. He knew Asahi was prone to being extremely shy, and in an effort to make it less awkward for them both (should things not go the way Noya very much hoped they would)… He knew it needed to be in private. It was a flawless plan. He would ask Asahi to stay late and practice with him and once everyone else left, Noya would be free to approach Asahi about his feelings... By surprising him with a kiss of course. Noya didn’t believe in half measures after all. Nothing was more direct then a kiss. The fact that it would prevent Asahi from running away from his confession was an added bonus.

As practice was wrapping up Noya raced over to where Asahi was toweling off.

“ASAHI! Would you stay and hit some spikes for me? I wanna practice the jump toss some more.” Asahi smiled after a moment.

“Of course!” _Succes-_

“Oi, can I hit some too?” Noya silently cursed himself for not telling his best bud Ryu about the plan in advance. He recovered quickly smiling.

“Of course Bro! The more the merrier!” He almost didn’t hear Sugawara over mentally cursing himself. _So much for flawless..._

“Can I join you guys?”

“Of course! You gonna set us up too?” Ryu answering for the group.

“Nah, I’ll be playing as a spiker!”

* * *

The second time Noya learned from his mistake and recruited Ryu’s assistance in ensuring that he would be alone with Asahi. He went for the same approach, asking Asahi to practice with him while Ryu ran interference and ensured everyone else left. _Things were going as planned._ Or they were… Right up until he tried to execute the rest of his flawless plan.

“Asahi!” He shouted and _jumped_ at the taller man, fully expecting that Asahi would catch him. It would’ve been perfect. He would’ve been face to face with his crush as he stuttered and blushed… Then Noya would press their lips together and… _smack_ – there was a metallic ringing in his ears as he tried to process what just happened. He found himself staring up into Asahi’s face.

“Noya? A-are you o-okay??” Asahi looked concerned as Noya blinked up at him in a daze. “Y-you hit your head on the pole… it sounded really painful. Sh-should we go to the nurses office?” As Asahi panicked and fussed Noya caught himself staring.

“You’re really handsome, you know that right? Asahi?” Asahi’s eyes widened slowly.

“We need to get you to the nurse _right now.”_ Asahi had lifted Noya’s smaller form with ease as he hurriedly carried him out of the gym.

“Wait, no Asahi! I’m _fine.”_ Noya’s protests fell on deaf ears.

“You are most certainly _not_ fine.” He sighed resigning himself to enjoying being held against Asahi’s chest while it lasted.

* * *

Noya was starting to get irritated now. No matter how many times he asked Asahi to practice with him, the other always had some excuse as to why he couldn’t. First it was needing to study. Then he claimed that he had agreed to run errands for his mother. He had nearly called him out on it when he tried to claim that he was too tired that night. Asahi had _never_ been ‘too tired’ to practice with him before. It was painfully obvious that he was simply avoiding Noya, or at least being alone with him.

Noya stomped into the club room angrily. He had dawdled on his way over, taking an extra long time to stretch out as he was too annoyed to deal with talking to anyone. He didn’t want to have to try to explain why the other man was avoiding him, when he himself wasn’t entirely sure. He was pretty sure it had to do with that time he hit his head… but the details were a little fuzzy if he was being honest. He remembered hitting his head, telling Asahi that he was handsome and being cradled in Asahi’s arms. Except now Asahi was avoiding him, so _something_ else must have happened… he just couldn’t remember _what._

His irritably boiled over when he realized that someone else _was_ still here. Asahi’s head shot up as the door slammed open nearly making him yelp in surprise.

“N-noya!” Noya’s face softened for a moment before he remembered that Asahi was the very reason he was so irritated in the first place.

“You! What’s with all the bullshit excuses man? If I did something wrong you need to just tell me already!” He didn’t realize he was closing the gap between them until he was face to face with Asahi, who was still kneeling. He noticed the deep blush spreading across the other mans face as he demanded answers.

“N-no, its not, not like that! I’ve just been-”

“Busy? For _weeks?_ Don’t lie we both know its more then that!” Asahi flinched at his closeness and turned away, for a split second Noya wanted to grab his face and pull him back. To look into those warm brown eyes and see the same look Asahi had always given him as he kissed him. Instead he bit his lip as Asahi pulled away and turned to leave.

“I’ve just been busy Noya. With the tournament and exams and everything else… I don’t have the time to stay late anymore.”

As the door clicked shut behind Asahi, Noya let the tears slip down his face.

* * *

The fourth time came as a surprise to Noya. He had resigned himself to going back to quietly pining… Clearly whatever chance he thought he had with Asahi, he had blown. For a while things were awkward but they had begun to get back to normal since he had given it all up. So it shouldn’t have been such a surprise when Asahi had sat down next to him, and yet it still caught him off guard. The team was sharing some meat buns, courtesy of Daichi, when Asahi had nearly caused Noya to choke by dropping right next to him.

“You okay?” Noya smacked he chest and cleared his throat before replying.

“Yea, just fine. Bigger bite then expected.” He smiled brightly, glad that at least they could act normal around each other now.

“Oh I see…” Noya noticed Asahi seemed to be staring.

“… Asahi?”

“You have something on your face…” It felt like slow motion. Asahi raised his hand and gently brushed a thumb over Noya’s face, just next to his mouth. Noya could feel his heart racing and his face heating up. “Got it.” For a long moment they just stared at each other… There was that urge to press his lips to Asahi's again. To watch his eyes widen and then flutter shut as he returned Noya's kiss. 

“Hey my man! You want another?” Ryu’s loud voice shattering the odd moment and subsequent daydream as he thrust more meat buns at them.

“Sure.” Asahi recovered faster, smiling as he took two, offering one to Noya which he accepted wordlessly.

* * *

The fifth time Noya wasn’t sure what to think. He had given up…. And that was okay, but after the… _Moment_. He wasn’t sure what to think. It had begun to plague his thoughts and he once again found himself trying to scheme up ways to tell Asahi about his feelings without risking their friendship if it was one sided.

This was where his thoughts were at as he walked into the gym that day, a little earlier then usual and in a total daze.

“ _Noya!_ ” He turned just in time to watch the ball slam in his face. “Oh my god! Noya!” He groaned as he tried to blink away the spots dancing in front of his face. Asahi’s face came into view as he tried to sit up.

“Asa...hi?”

“Oh god… How hard did that hit you? Are you okay? Noya?” Noya tried to focus, but all he could see was Asahi’s concerned face as he picked him up. “Oh god, please be okay…”

“ ’mfine…”

“I jumped served you in the head… You are _not_ fine.” Noya couldn’t help but smile.

“I should get hit in the head more often… If it means you’re gonna cradle me in your arms like this.”

“Wha- _what?_ ” Asahi stuttered, slowing his pace.

“You heard me.” Noya winced at a sharp pang of pain behind his eyes. “This might bruise a little though.” Asahi was looking at him like he was crazy and all Noya could think about was how surprised Asahi would look if he kissed him _right now._

“You can not go around getting hit in the head on purpose. What if you got seriously hurt?” Noya smirked.

“Worth it.” Asahi shook his head and resumed his mission of taking Noya to the nurses office… again.

“I.. really like you Asahi.”

“You’re not thinking straight right now Noya. You hit your head pretty hard.”

“You’re half right.. I’m _not_ thinking straight. I’m pretty gay for you actually.” Noya laughed at his own joke as Asahi eyed him warily. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I just thought you should know.” His voice was unusually soft, but he knew Asahi had heard it regardless. He allowed himself to be carried to the nurses’ office in silence after that.

* * *

Asahi had brought him the rest of the way here in silence and left after explaining to the nurse what had happened. He had been stuck here, contemplating his mistakes for almost two hours since the nurse was worried he might have a concussion. _Two hours_ spent wondering if Asahi would ever talk to him again. He sighed and slumped against the pillows. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear the door.

“Noya?” He turned to the familiar voice.

“Asahi.” He blinked a few times, concerned that maybe he _did_ hit his head pretty hard and was now hallucinating. Asahi nodded.

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine. A slight headache but thus far no signs of a concussion or anything else serious…” He smiled brightly. “Pretty lucky considering who’s jump serve I took to the face, you are our ace after all!” Asahi smiled wryly.

“You really need to pay more attention you know… I don’t want to keep bringing you here.” Noya waved it off. “I’m serious Noya. I don’t want to see you get hurt again.”

“Worth it.”

“A-about that… Do you, do you think if I promise to – _cradle you,_ that you could refrain from any more head injuries?” Noya’s eyes widened.

“… Asahi?”

“I… I just…” He rubbed his neck sheepishly. “I’m not good at this, but just…”

It all happened too fast. One minute he was watching Asahi stumble for words and the next there was a pair of chapped lips pressed to his own. His brain ceased to function for a few moments as he tried to remember how to breathe.

“Noya?” He looked up and there they were. Those beautiful brown eyes Noya had spent hours imagining… and they were looking at him like _that._

“… are you real?” He whispered, still not convinced this wasn’t a dream.

“ _What?_ The nurse said you were _OKAY –_ Are you actually not? Do you actually have a concussion? Are you seeing things?? Oh my god did you not really mean all that stuff you said?!?!” Noya laughed as the larger man windmilled in a panic. That was his Asahi alright… Which meant, this was real. _Thank the gods this was real._

 _"…_ Noya? _”_

“I’m sorry, I’m fine. I swear. I just… wasn’t expecting that our timid ace would kiss me first.” Asahi’s cheeks flushed a deep red.

“I-I-I… I just… didn’t know how to say and it, and it seemed like a good way to, t-tell you that I… felt the same.” Noya laughed brightly as the Ace confessed his feelings with flaming cheeks.


	2. Becoming the Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jealousy 
> 
> So I really struggled with this prompt... but hopefully it turned out alright?  
> I once again tried out a new writing style... so enjoy!

_**Not all jealousy is bad; sometimes it fuels us to improve.** _

Asahi’s jealousy wasn't something he noticed right away. It wasn’t like there was a concrete _Thing_ that Noya had and he didn’t… But rather, there was something _about_ Noya… Something that Asahi wished he could be.

Nishinoya Yuu was a force of nature in his own right, both on and off of the court. When he walked into a room he could immediately fill it with his loud, yet endearing presence. Although the near constant shouting could take some getting used to, Noya was the type oh person who was so sincere and direct that he was almost impossible to dislike. He was good-natured and would tell you when you did well and offer advise to help you improve whenever he could. He wanted to see everyone do their best. He was as kind-hearted as he was loud; and that was to say, very.

That was him off the court. On the court was different but no less impressive. On the court Noya’s loud and rambunctious demeanor changed to one of quiet and intense concentration. He became entirely and wholeheartedly focused on supporting the team and winning the game. Always the first one to call out _‘nice receive’_ or _‘good kill’ –_ it seemed his presence alone had the ability to keep his team focused and playing at their best. After all, they knew their libero had their backs.

In his third year Asahi was given the title of “Ace”. It wasn’t something he had wanted and it wasn’t a title he felt he deserved. He was merely the most senior spiker on the team. There was Daichi was also a wing spiker, but he was stronger at defense and was already the team captain. So somehow Asahi had ended up with the title.

_**The way of the "Ace"** _

**_1) Your back should be an inspiration to your teammates_ **

**_2) Smash every wall in your way_ **

**_3) Every ball shall be spiked_ **

These were not things that Asahi felt he embodied, or that even vaguely described him… Especially after the match with Date-tech. He felt he had let the team down. The ‘iron-wall’ had blocked out every single one of his spikes and in the end… He hadn’t even called for the ball. He was no ace. No one could be inspired by someone like him. Someone who couldn’t even land one spike. Someone who ran away.

During his time away from volleyball Asahi spent a lot of time thinking about what it meant to be a true ‘Ace’. His mind kept returning to Noya. To his ability to encourage the entire team with a single shout. His self assured confidence that easily spilled over to his teammates, making them feel confident in themselves and their team as well. If only he had that kind of confidence… The kind that could instantly reassure the team that he had their backs and that they could count on him to get the point…

But he didn’t. He didn’t even trust himself to do well… how could he expect them to trust or believe in him when he himself couldn’t?

Part of him longed to play volleyball again… but he couldn’t bring himself to face the teammates he had let down and then abandoned. Every now and then he would catch himself walking towards the gym; sometimes he would sit behind it and listen to the team practice.

“ _I’m sorry but I can’t go to the_ _practice_ _game_ _... I_ _wanna play with you guys but_ _... If I played in a_ _game_ _, and we_ _were to actually_ _w_ _i_ _n..._ _Well it_ _would be like saying we_ _don't_ _need Asahi... And I…_ _I just_ _can't.”_

It was a simple enough sentence, one he wasn’t even supposed to hear… but it was exactly what he needed to hear. He had known the day he walked away that despite what his anxiety had put in his head, his teammates didn’t really feel that way. They had never blamed him for the loss; only he had insisted it was his fault.

But to hear that Noya would only play if Asahi was there… Well it did something to Asahi.

He resolved himself to become the kind of Ace he wanted to be; a pillar of support for his team. Someone they could place their faith in. He resolved to fix things with the little libero and to become the kind of Ace that he deserved.

It was during the rematch with Date-tech when Asahi felt that he could actually become _that_ Ace, the Ace he always wanted to be. And it was all thanks to a certain Libero who reminded him what an Ace was supposed to look like, and who believed in him even when Asahi hadn’t believed in himself.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Graduation/Time Skip

Noya sits with his legs crossed on the couch, balancing a photo album on his lap. He smiles softly at the faded photos from high school. There were some of his entrance ceremony (courtesy of his mother who always took way too many pictures), several of him and Ryu and a few of the team at various tournaments. He hovered over a photo of the team at nationals during his second year. Smiling as he remembered the night before their last match.

* * *

“ _Stop worrying so much Asahi!” Noya had smiled brightly as he slapped the Ace’s back. “I’ll keep it in the air so we can’t possibly lose!” Asahi had smiled and rubbed the back of his head._

“ _You always say that Noya…”_

“ _And so far we haven't lost! So clearly I’m right!” Noya had grinned and struck a pose. This had caused Daichi to mark several joking remarks about not forgetting the rest of the team. Before long the entire team had joined in and it devolved quickly._

_The next day despite everyone giving their absolute all… they had lost. As that last ball slammed down there was a long moment of stunned silence. It was over. That was the last match for the third years. The last very last time he had shared an official court with Asahi. There had been tears, hugs and congratulations. After all, they had still made it to the nationals and placed well to boot. None of that had lessened the sting of defeat on the bus ride home though. Still, it was a good memory. They had won more matches then they lost and it was the last time they played as a team._

* * *

With a sad smile he slips the picture back into its sleeve and turns the page. This one of mostly graduation photos, once again courtesy of his mother. One of him and Ryu, another of the third years from the club; he couldn’t help but laugh at the one of Ennoshita scolding him and Ryu. Though he couldn’t quite remember what they were being scolded for anymore. One of him and Asahi caught his attention. It had surprised him when Asahi showed up at his graduation unannounced. Asahi had laimed he wanted to surprise them. The photo showed Noya wrapped around Asahi as he hung off the taller man.

* * *

“ _Asahi?” The taller man turned, looking like he’s been caught doing something illegal at the sound of Noya’s voice. “Asahi!!!” Noya had launched himself at Asahi without a moment’s hesitation._

“ _Ahh!” The former Ace windmilled briefly before managing to semi-catch the excited libero. “N-noya!” Noya had only giggled as he tightened his grip, effectively hugging Asahi._

“ _What are you doing here Asahi?”_

“ _I uh, wanted to stop by and congratulate you guys since I was home for a little while.”_

“ _Really? You’ve been back and you didn’t tell me?!?!” Noya had pouted something fierce._

“ _I- I mean I just got in yesterday… and like I said I wanted it to be a surprise.”_

“ _Hrmmm…. Well... I guess that’s okay then.” Noya had smiled brightly before hopping back to the ground and dragging Asahi to see everyone else. “Well let’s go see the others then!” Noya had relished the feeling of Asahi’s hand in his own that afternoon, even if he hadn’t quite been able to admit that at the time._

* * *

With a mental note to thank his mother he smiled at the picture once more before skimming a few more pages. They were filled with pictures from the year he spent saving up to travel; things like birthdays, new years and his first day at work. He stopped when he saw a picture of the old team crowded together at a bar. It had been shortly after Shoyo’s graduation. In his excitement the ginger had invited the entirety of old team out for a round of celebratory drinks before he left to do some training overseas. Noya had eagerly accepted the invite, also wanting to see everyone before he too left to see the world. The picture had been taken before the drinking had started… he was kind of grateful there weren’t pictures from later that night.

* * *

_“Cheers! To high school, volleyball and achieving your dreams!” Daichi’s toast had been a perfect and was followed by a chorus of cheers before everyone downed their first drink of the night. The older guys laughing at Hinata and Kageyama’s reactions to their first sip of beer._

“ _I don’t know what coach was talking about… That was nothing like my first match of volleyball!” Hinata had whined as he pulled a face._

“ _I can’t believe you remembered that Baka-Hinata!” Kageyama had tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably._

“ _See!? Nothing like volleyball! Right Kageyama?”_

“ _Well maybe if you’re first game sucked…” He had grinned, like yours did.” Noya had shook his head and walked away from the squabbling pair_ _at that point. Choosing instead to take the empty seat next to Asahi and Tanaka._

_Somewhere along the lines they all ended up drinking more then anyone intended… Most of the night becoming bit of a blur to Noya. The part he did remember though, he remembered perfectly as if he hadn’t been bordering on drunk. He and Asahi had stepped out to get some air and cool their heated cheeks._ _Watching Asahi stare up at the night sky with flushed cheeks and a soft smile Noya had blurted out what he’d been thinking for almost 4 years._

“ _You’re beautiful.” Asahi’s face had flushed even more as he looked down at Noya who was staring almost resolutely up at him._

“ _Wh-what?”_

“ _I said, you’re beautiful Asahi.” The way Asahi had tried to hide behind his hands, while still trying to peek at Noya had been so cute that Noya had laughed softly while carefully prying the hands away from his face. “C’mon don’t hide from me Asahi… It’s not a very Ace like things to do you know.” That had caused Asahi to giggle and finally let Noya pull his hands into his own._

“ _I never was the Ace everyone expected…” He muttered a little glumly._

“ _You were you. Timid and shy off the court, yes – but we all knew we could count on you Asahi. You were a great Ace. That’s why I fell in love with you.” He admitted in a soft voice, not once letting go of Asahi’s hands. Even as his eyes widened and he tried to sputter out a response._

“ _I was only able to play because you were always there to recover the ball and have my back._ _That’s – that’s why I fell in love with... with you.” There was a brief moment of silence while they stared at each other before they both started to giggle like the tipsy idiots they were. Noya, still giggling, had stood on his tiptoes and pulled Asahi down until their lips met in a clumsy but unforgettable kiss. They had ended up passed out cuddling_

* * *

The memory left Noya smiling. He made another mental note to thank Shoyo for that night. Next in the album was his photos from Machu Picchu; there was a surprising amount since he had sent so many to Asahi. Wanting to share every moment with him even though he had left him in Japan barely a week after their first kiss. He had enjoyed most of his time there; it was a beautiful place with so much to see and do. He found himself hovering over a picture he had taken with a girl he met during the hike to see the Inca ruins. She had been just as excited as he was and they had ended up taking several photos together…

* * *

 _It was his last day at the ruins before they were set to hike back down the mountain Noya was busy taking as many pictures as he could_ _when he got the text_ _._

_F_ _rom:_ _♥♥_ _Asahi_ _♥♥_

–

 _Noya…_ _I know your reception is spotty and I wanted to make sure that there were no misunderstandings. This long distance thing isn’t really working for me. It’s nothing you did, it’s me. If you ever decide you want to come back to stay… Let me know._

_Until then, I’d love to remain friends and I hope you get to see the world like you always wanted._

–

 _N_ _oya stared at the text for several long minutes. Asahi… had broken up with him. Over_ _**text.** _ _He typed up several arguments before promptly deleting them. He stared out over the mountainside trying to think about what could’ve caused Asahi to break up with him. The more he thought about it the more selfish he felt. He had dumped his feelings on him and then promptly left before they’d even really started dating. In his defense, the trip had already been planned and paid for… but still._

_In the end he had sent a simple apology and explained that he understood… but it still hurt. M_ _aybe m_ _ore so because_ _Noya knew that he still had so much more he wanted to see… and it would be asinine to assume that Asahi would wait that long for him._

_A week later Noya had adjusted his ticket home… and went straight to Australia instead. Where he nursed a broken heart while trying to act like nothing was wrong._

* * *

Noya flipped through several pages of pictures from his travels. The Great Barrier Reef, London, Maui, the Amazon Rain forest, Paris, even the Grand Canyon. The list went on and on… three and a half years of bouncing around the globe. There were surprisingly few pictures of some places where he had gotten so caught up in experiencing things. He had forgotten to take as many pictures as he did when he had someone to share them with. There were many good memories but none of the pictures really called out to him until he got to the pictures from Ryu and Kiyoko’s wedding. _That_ had been an interesting night. And one he still kind of kicked himself for.

* * *

_The day Ryu told him that he was thinking of asking Kiyoko to marry him Noya has made him swear to tell him the date as soon as they set. He didn’t want to risk missing his best bro’s wedding; especially since attending meant seeing the most beautiful girl on the planet in her wedding gown._

_When the wedding finally rolled around Noya_ _was standing next the Ryu, as the best man does, as Kiyoko walked up the aisle looking absolutely radiant. Only Noya wasn’t staring at Kiyoko. He was staring past her to where Asahi was sitting, looking so good it should’ve been illegal; with his long hair swept up artfully into a bun and a soft smile on his face._ _Noya tried to focus on the ceremony but he found his gaze wandering back to the beautiful man in the 3_ _rd_ _row who was actually crying at how beautiful the ceremony was. Maybe Noya would’ve cried too if he’d been able to focus on it._

_The reception had been equally magical, though N_ _oya only remembered the first half…_ _Mostly due to his own night getting wildly out of hand._ _As far as Noya could remember it had started right after he tried to talk to Asahi… He had spotted the taller man across the room and his feet had started to move of their own accord. Unfortunately Asahi had spotted him as well and promptly fled. Noya wasn’t really sure what to think about that… But it left a sour taste in his mouth. One he tried to wash away alcohol._

_Every time he hunted him down, Asahi would slip away before Noya could catch up with him._ _4, or was 5? drinks into the night Ryu had pulled him aside and asked if he was alright._

“’ _M fine… I just… just wanna talk to Asa… Asahi.” Ryu gave him a skeptical look._

“ _I think maybe we should get you some air bro.”_

“ _Nonono… I gotta,” *hic* “Talk to Asahi first.”_

“ _How about this? I take you outside for some air-”_

“ _Nooo-”_

“ _AND THEN,” Ryu cut him off sternly. “I’ll go see about getting Asahi to talk to you?” Noya had teared up and nodded enthusiastically._

“ _You’d do that for me? You’re the best bro, bro!”_

_The next thing Noya remembered clearly was the sound of Asahi’s voice._

“ _I’m really not sure this is a good idea…”_

“ _It’s just Noya, he’s not gonna force anything on you. Just_ _ **talk**_ _to him man… You both need this.”_

_Apparently Ryu shut and locked the door after that, effectively trapping Asahi alone with Noya on a mostly secluded balcony. Noya had desperately tried to remember what he wanted to say to Asahi at the beginning of the night…_

_When Asahi had accepted his fate and sat down next to him… Noya’s brain had ceased to function. Asahi’s face with flushed with alcohol and up close he could tell that his suit was fitted and_ _let Noya know that he hadn’t lost an ounce of the muscle he had in high school, if anything Asahi was even more in shape then before. Noya’s throat had been dry when he tried to speak._

_He’d be lying if he said he remembered the exact conversation. It had quickly become a mess of apologies and drunken confessions. He did remember telling Asahi that he looked hotter then sin in his suit… and he remembered the way Asahi’s breathing had slowed when he leaned closer. The way their lips had slotted together perfectly. He remembered how Asahi’s had moaned when his fingers tangled in his hair, messing up his hair but somehow he looked even hotter with it all messed up. Drunken Noya had said as much too, leaving Asahi to panting, blushing mess as he pulled Noya closer._

_Somehow or another they had mustered up enough combined brain cells to go back to Asahi’s room. They had barely closed the door behind them before they began devouring each other._ _Noya straddled Asahi on the bed as he pressed hot, hungry kisses down his neck. Pulling loose the red tie and popping a few buttons in his quest to nip at Asahi’s collar bone. Soaking up every grunt and moan he could pull from the other man as he continued to trail his mouth lower._

“ _Asahi… I wanna-” Asahi had gasped as Noya rubbed him through his clothing before whining._

“ _Ahhh… N-noya, please. Please… touch me.” Noya groaned in response and did exactly that._

_The rest of the evening was bits and pieces, certain moments being crystal clear while the rest was a jumbled mess. He could remember the way Asahi had tasted, but not the words he had moaned. He could remember the look on his face as he bottomed out, but not where they had gotten whatever lubricant they had used. He would never forget the sound of Asahi crying out his name as he came, or the broken attempts at his name while overstimmed as Noya himself finished. Though he couldn’t remember if they had_ _actually_ _spoken before collapsing into each others arms for the night._

_He did unfortunately remember the following morning perfectly. He had woken early with a pounding headache, dry throat and cum smeared across his stomach. So it wasn’t great… but right there next to him, still snoring softly, was Asahi; and for a moment everything was okay._

_Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_

_He searched for the source of the buzzing only to find Asahi’s phone on the floor next to the bed. He casually swiped the screen to see what the fuss was about._

–

♥ _Asahi’s favorite_ _♥_

_Thanks for paying for dinner last time!_

_I know you were at a wedding last night, but I was just wondering what I should be wearing when you come over tonight? Wouldn’t wanna have to waste any time getting changed ;)_

_Let me know ASAP hun! See you tonight! <3<3<3_

–

_Noya had instantly felt sick to his stomach and it had nothing to do with his hangover. He had quietly gathered up his clothes and slipped out before Asahi woke up. After all, what was he supposed to say?_

‘ _Sorry I kinda made you cheat on the girlfriend I didn’t know you had’? ‘_ _So uh, did I actually take advantage of you last night? Like… did you not want any that?’_

_He had cursed himself non stop as he booked a flight out of Japan._

* * *

Noya cringed at the memory. It had not been his finest moment. He quickly turned the page flipping through his pictures from Italy. He had loved Italy and for a while it had taken his mind off of the mess he had made of his relationship with Asahi. He stopped on a picture of himself holding a giant marlin. It had been his response to an out of the blue text he received, from Asahi no less, about how the old team was meeting up to watch Hinata and Kageyama face off in an official game. He had sent the picture as a way of saying. ‘ _Sorry I won’t be able to make it’_ without actually having to say anything… since he hadn’t been sure what _to_ say to Asahi. He grimaced as he remember that conversation that had followed.

* * *

–

_Asahi: So you ARE alive. I wasn’t sure after you dropped off the planet without so much as a goodbye._

_Noya: … I wasn’t the one with a girlfriend he conveniently forgot to mention._

_Asahi: … Girlfriend? What are you talking about??_

_Noya: she texted you the next morning. It was pretty obvious you were… involved. Look I’m not gonna be able to make the game that’s all that matters. Tell everyone I say Hi or whatever and that I’m sorry I couldn’t make it._

–

_It had been several days of moping and drinking perhaps a **little** more then usual each night before he heard back from Asahi. _

–

_Asahi: So… I went back through my messages._

_Asahi: I’m assuming you saw the texts from Yuki. She’s one of the models I work with. We are not, nor have we ever been ‘involved’. She’s just a little… over the top._

_Asahi: Which I could’ve told you back then. You know, if you hadn’t fled before giving me a chance to explain._

–

 _Noya had stared at those 3 messages for hours._ _Stared in horror w_ _ith the_ _realization that he, was a bonafide fucking idiot. He had typed probably_ _hundreds of_ _different versions_ _of his apology before he had felt it was_ _finally_ _good enough to actually send._

* * *

Noya smiles ruefully as he stares at the photo.

“Noya?” Asahi settles next to him on the couch. “Ah looking through old pictures again are we?” Noya’s smile softens as Asahi wraps his arms around him and presses a kiss against his cheek. “ _My_ favorite is definitely,” He flips the page a few times. “This one.” He points to a photograph of them standing side by side in matching tuxes. Noya couldn’t help but laugh.

“Of course you’d pick our wedding day. You’re such a sap Asahi!” He chuckles as Asahi kisses his temple.

“Maybe I am, but you’re just as bad.” Noya sputters for a moment. “What’s _your_ favorite memory then?” He hums thoughtfully as he turns the page once more, before pointing to a photo they had taken in Egypt. The Pyramids loomed behind them but the best part of the photo in Noya’s eyes was their conjoined hands, with two matching wedding bands adorning them.

“This one…” He whispers softly.

“Our honeymoon huh?” Asahi chuckles. “I told you were just as sappy as me.” Asahi whispers.

“Just don’t tell anyone yeah? I have a reputation to uphold you know…” They both chuckle softly as they close the distance between them.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	4. Can we keep him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Domestic/Home

Asahi was humming to himself while preparing dinner and watching the rainstorm outside when he heard the front door quietly open.

“Now remember, we gotta be _really_ quiet. Okay buddy? I didn’t tell Asahi about you yet…” Asahi quirked a brow as he watched Noya try to tiptoe into the house. There looked to be _something_ squirming under his jacket. “St-stop! That tickles!” Noya was trying not to giggle when Asahi cleared his throat, mixing spoon still in hand.

“Haven’t told me about what now _?_ ” He had to repress a smile at Noya’s deer-in-headlights expression, paired with looking mildly like a drowned cat as he dripped water all over the front hall because as always, Noya refused to take an umbrella with him that morning.

“W-well…” Noya shook hes head for a brief moment before grinning and unzipping his jacket to reveal a small shivering puppy that was covered in mud. “This!”

“Noya…” Asahi sighed. “Where did you find a puppy?”

“He was on the side of the road all alone… and it was raining and I couldn’t just _leave_ him there.” Noya was giving him puppy dog eyes now… “Can we keep him? _Please_?”

“Noya…”

“I bet after a bath and some food he’ll be so cute, you’ll just _have_ to say yes. Besides we can’t just throw him back out there in the rain!” Great, now they were _both_ giving him puppy eyes. Asahi sighed.

“He can stay for the night, but Noya – he probably belongs to someone.” Noya’s face dropped a little.

“I didn’t think about that…” He lifted the puppy up to his face. “Well, I’ll take care of you today and help you find your family. Okay?” The puppy yipped and licked his face in response causing Noya to giggle and to Asahi smile gently at the scene.

Noya had been right, after a warm bath and some leftovers the puppy was looking unbearably adorable as he played with Noya. _Maybe we should get a pet… Noya seems to love the idea._ Asahi hummed thoughtfully as he watched the little retriever lick Noya’s face until the latter burst out in a fit giggles.

“Th-that tickles! H-hey now!” After the tickling had stopped Noya hummed as he eyed the puppy thoughtfully. “What should we call you? At least until we know your real name… I can’t just call you _‘puppy’_ forever.”

“You don’t want to get attached Noya… or confuse them by giving them a ne-”

“KIBA!” Asahi sighed.

“Noya… You’re a huge dork.” Noya only beamed up at him as he rubbed _‘Kiba’s’_ belly.

“Maybe… but you love me anyway!” Asahi only shook his head while he looked up nearby shelters, he would call in the morning and see if they had been informed of any missing puppies matching ‘Kibas’ description.

The next morning Asahi called the 3 nearest shelters only to find out that not a single one of them had been notified about a missing golden retriever. He thanked them all politely and left his number in case anyone called looking for one. The puppy, _Kiba_ – he sighed at Noya’s insistence, was staring up at him with a puzzled expression.

“It would seem no one has reported you missing yet bud… but don’t worry I’m sure they will soon.” The puppy yipped happily before whining at the fridge. “Oh I see. You’re just after breakfast huh?” He laughed softly while cutting up some pork and vegetables for the pup. _(He had googled what you can feed puppies the previous night, and apparently raw veggies were really good for them.)_ The pup yipped happily and gave him a rather sloppy kiss when he knelt down to give him the bowl. Asahi smiled and pet behind his ears while the pup ate. “You must have a great family to be so cute like this…” The pup yipped happily.

When Noya got home that night he was delighted to hear that no one had reported Kiba missing yet.

“If no one claims him, we get to keep him right? Right Asahi?” Asahi sighed down at his partner who looked as excited as a kid in a candy store.

“Maybe. A dog is a lot of work Noya…”

“C’mon Asahi! _Please?_ ” Asahi sighed deeply, once again meet with not one, but _two_ sets of puppy eyes.

“I’ll think about it,” He turned to the pup. “And you – do not start mimicking Noya every time he pouts. It will get you nowhere.” Noya giggled and stage-whispered to the pup.

“He means its too effective and he’s scared you’ll find out.” He bounced up on his toes and gave Asahi a chaste kiss. “You won’t regret this Asahi, I know you won’t.” Asahi sputtered as Noya and the pup left the room with bright smiles and happy yips, respectively.

“I haven’t agreed to anything yet!” He called after the pair, shaking his head.

Over the course of a week the pup had become a part of their everyday routines. Every morning Noya would take Kiba on his morning run, while Asahi prepared breakfast. He always got out a little extra and chopped it up in a dish for Kiba, who would show his appreciation by licking Asahi’s face and hands. The three of them would eat breakfast together and Kiba would see off whoever had work that day. Just as he would be there to greet them when they got home. On Asahi’s days off they would go to the park where Kiba could run around and play catch until lunchtime. Despite Asahi’s initial protests, Noya continued to sneak the pup into bed and he would sleep at Noya’s feet. Asahi wasn’t sure who’s snoring was worse.

It had become so normal that when Asahi came home on Friday he was surprised when Kiba _wasn’t_ sitting at the door waiting for him.

“Kiba? Noya?” He called softly into the house wondering where his husband and their furry companion had gone. Entering the living room Asahi’s heart melted when he found them. Noya was asleep on the couch with Kiba curled up on his chest. They were both snoring softly and Asahi couldn’t help but take a picture of them for his phone screen. He hummed as set the picture and checked his messages. He smiled to himself before putting his coat on and quietly slipping back outside.

When he came home (again) later that night with take out and a small gift bag he was greeted at the door by not one, but two, sleepy looking boys.

“Asahi! I was starting to wonder if you were ever coming home.” Noya laughed lightly as he reached to up to plant a kiss on Asahi’s cheek.

“Ah sorry about that, I had some errands to run and I didn’t want to wake you guys when you looked so cute.” Noya blushed faintly.

“So what’s in the bag?” Asahi only smiled. “Seriously, it's not my birthday or anything like that.”

“Well that’s good, cause it’s not for you. Kiba! Come ‘ere boy.” Asahi knelt down to accept the pups kisses before showing him the bag. Carefully taking out the collar he smirked. “There haven’t been any calls back from the shelters… and I thought maybe it was time he got one of these.” Noya was practically vibrating with happiness as he read the engraved tag. ‘ _Kiba Azumane-Nishinoya_ ’, with their address and phone numbers listed on the back.

“So we get to keep him!?” Asahi laughed softly.

“Yes, Yuu. We’re keeping him.” Noya picked up the pup and spun him happily.

“You hear that Kiba? You’re part of the family now!”

* * *

Years later Asahi was still surprised any time Kiba wasn’t waiting at the door for him, but he always knew where to find him now. He walked in the living and sure enough, there was his husband snoring away with their 70lb furbaby laying across his chest and snoring just as loudly. Although much larger now the pup still went on morning runs with Noya, got gourmet breakfasts and took up a good third of the bed at Noya’s feet. He occasionally dug holes in the backyard and once or twice he’d wrecked their volleyball… but Asahi couldn’t imagine their life without Kiba around. He’d miss the sloppy thank you kisses for breakfast and the way Noya’s face lit up whenever Kiba tried to pin him down just to show his human how much he loved him.


End file.
